Ladies of Quality
by Silverhair Theory
Summary: AU Narcissa, breaking out of her sheltered upbringings runs her own male brothel. HIATUS


**Author:** Silverhair Theory

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Think carefully now. If I owned Harry Potter, do you really think I'd be writing this?

**LADIES OF QUALITY**

Author's Notes: This is just a little something written to take the edge off while I recover from the emotionalness of chap 4 of _Gift of a Second Chance. _My friend had this idea that Narcissa, who in this story is synonymous with moi, would have her own personal harem of beautiful bisexual men. The idea appealed to me on some strange level and here is the twisted result.

_Prologue_

"Narcissa...Are you awake?" The voice was soft in the dark of the dormitory room. There was a cool breeze from the open window and outside the stars twinkled, visible from both beds. The voice that had spoken was cultured and told of many hours of painful elocution lessons and grammar exams.

"Yes Cam, I'm awake. What is it?" Narcissa's voice was muffled from under her green silk covers, coming off the tail of a yawn. Through the starlight the girl's face was just visible, snuggled down in the mass of material with her golden curls framing her face.

"'Ciss, do you ever...you know..._wonder_ about boys?" Narcissa opened her eyes and looked over at her friend. Camilla was lying on her side with her head propped up on one arm, staring out of the window, strands of black hair blowing slightly in the cool night air.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked. Camilla often had curious ideas - and once she got started on a subject it was very hard to persuade her to stop talking about it.

"Well, you know Tamara was talking about her boyfriend, you know, the one she met at the market and has been secretly sneaking out to see every weekend?" Narcissa made an affirmative noise and let her friend keep talking. "Well, she told me that they've... you know..._done _stuff."

"Stuff?" Narcissa said, smiling slightly in puzzlement. "Like what?"

"Well...you know..." Camilla giggled. "_Sex_."

"Cammy!" Narcissa giggled. "That's disgusting! Just thinking about it...ewwww!" Both girls were in giggles, hiding their faces in the pillows to stifle the noise. "Maybe..." Narcissa said, choking back more giggles. "Maybe he made her have an _orgasm_!" Both girls collapsed in hysterical giggles and a loud knocking on the door interrupted them.

"Now now, that's enough, girlies!" Screeched an old woman's voice through the door. "Its high time you two were asleep! Stop all this pointless frivolity and close those peepers!"

"Oh no, its Sister Screech! Shh, until she goes away" Camilla whispered, and the girls stuffed their covers in their mouths to keep themselves from giggling until they heard the old woman's stick banging away down the corridor until they couldn't hear her anymore. "I really don't like her, you know." Camilla said, and Narcissa made a definite agreeing sound.

There was a few minutes of silence, in which Narcissa began to drift back to sleep, lulled by the sounds of Camilla's breathing and the calls of night birds from beyond the window. Then, just as her eyes were beginning to feel blissfully heavy she heard Camilla's voice again.

"Cissa...Who're you going to marry when you grow up?"

"I don't know...we never get a chance to meet any boys at this place. I suppose...I suppose I'll marry whoever my uncle thinks is suitable." Narcissa's uncle was very rich, very influential, and very controlling. He was Narcissa's only living relative and he saw her as a way to get more money and power for himself. Narcissa's only hope was that he would die before she reached the end of her education. That way all his money would pass to her and she would be able to live how she liked.

"Mmm, I'm going to marry a lord." Camilla said. Narcissa looked over at her and raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

She really should have been used to this by now, Camilla had had delusions of grandeur since she was five years old and had told off one of the nuns for not calling her Lady Camilla. She had had to go without supper, but Narcissa had sneaked her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. They had been best of friends since the end of their first year at the Sisters of Righteousness Boarding School for Young Ladies.

"I'm going to marry a lord, someone who won't treat me as an airhead dimwit with more looks than brains, and he will have a wonderful sense of humour, and he'll be kind and loving and treat me as an equal and brush my hair for me in the mornings before he goes to work." Narcissa laughed at her friend, who gave her a mock-filthy look. "Don't you go ruining my dreams, 'Cissa! What are you going to do then? I mean, if the Old Trout dies before you leave here?"

"I guess I'll marry whoever I fall in love with. Although, now you mention it, I've never seen myself standing with a man. At least, not one on his own. I don't know, maybe I'll change."

Silence fell in the dormitory, and a listener might have been intrigued to know that the girls who had giggled over the "naughty" words and been told of by a nun, who had discussed who they might marry one day, were 17 years old.

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Good morning West Side, it's a bright beautiful day outside with not a cloud to be seen. So get up, get out of bed and let's get this show on the road." The strains of classical music filtered through the speakers of the alarm clock next to the bed. A pale, perfectly formed hand emerged from under the mass of green and black silk and waved around the clock before finding the button on the top and pushing it. The music stopped and a head emerged from the bed sheets.

In fifteen years Narcissa had changed quite a bit. Her blonde curls, instead of being cut short now fanned around her head on the pillows, long and soft and currently much too tangled for her liking. She pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the full-length mirror, which spanned one side of her room, acquiring a brush from the bed stand on the way. Carefully, she teased the tangles out of her hair, making sure it fell just right, and heard the knock on the door.

"Come in Spar, I'm just getting dressed." The door opened and a young boy walked in, no more than about seven years old. He wore only a simple black tunic and his hair was jet black, with bright blue eyes that watched Narcissa as she put down the brush and came over to him, smiling.

"I've got your breakfast, Lady Narcissa. It's fresh honeydew melon and freshly squeezed pineapple and coconut juice. Is that okay?" He looked at Narcissa like a puppy that expects to be kicked but can't help but try to please anyway. Narcissa hadn't yet managed to help him to be at home around people.

She smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "That's lovely, Spar. Run along, and tell Marisse to come up here, will you? Good boy" He gave her a tentative smile and, encouraged by her nod, put the tray of food down and ran out the door eagerly. Narcissa smiled and shook her head as she sat down at the little table to eat her breakfast.

There were many young boys in her establishment a lot like Spar, some older, many younger. She found most in the alleyways of the city, usually starved, feral and desperate for help, so she helped them. She brought them back to the home she had made for herself and her boys and gave them work, feeding, clothing and paying them. After they had got over the initial shock of someone actually being nice to them, someone caring, they really were the loveliest little things, so eager to help and usually more than happy to run errands for her to prove their worth. Most of them would have hated the idea of charity and Narcissa knew that she had provided a life for them, when they would have had none.

Marisse knocked and Narcissa allowed her to enter. Marisse was one of the few girls Narcissa had found on the streets, with beautiful curly ginger hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her job was to be Narcissa's personal dresser, as she had discovered the girl had an uncanny eye for fashion, even at the young age of 12. Today she picked out a beautiful velvet dress, which looked black in one light and snake green in another. It was slinky enough to show her figure but not utterly figure hugging, lending her an air of quiet grace and elegance. With the dress she picked out emerald earrings in the shape of coiled serpents and pulled Narcissa's hair back on one side with a matching snake clasp that shimmered in the light.

When Narcissa was done she thanked Marisse and proceeded down to the entrance hall and left, deciding to walk to her lunch date today. The sun was bright and the air was not too hot and not too cold, perfect weather. As she walked through the streets people stopped to greet her, after all, she was the Lady Narcissa Malfoy, owner of the most respected male brothels in the city, Malfoy Manor.

Author's Notes: Well, how is it so far? I know, its kinda boring, but it'll get more interesting as it goes on. I have the entire plan written for this so its just a matter of buckling down and writing the damn thing.


End file.
